Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays draw much attention as next-generation display devices applied to mobile electronic devices. However, if a glass substrate is used in an OLED display, it is inconvenient to carry the OLED display due to the fragility and poor flexibility of the glass substrate which consequently limits the development of the OLED display to some extent. Therefore, a flexible OLED display is developed by using a flexible substrate (for example, plastic). The flexible OLED display has good flexibility and can be folded or wound to be conveniently carried, overcoming the disadvantages of an ordinary OLED display.
A flexible display mainly includes a flexible display screen and a drive chip, where the flexible display screen includes a flexible substrate comprising a display region and a bonding region, and the drive chip is bonded to the bonding region. At present, thickness of a flexible display screen is very small, usually about 0.02 mm. Therefore, when the drive chip is bonded to the bonding region, the flexible display screen is likely to be warped, resulting in quality degradation of the flexible display screen, or it is difficult for a vacuum cup to suck the flexible display screen, resulting in difficulty in a bonding operation.